Ghalleon
Ghalleon started off in some indy feds as he would call it, but his first big fed was TKOW (Total Khaos Online Wrestling) in late November 2003. Although he signed a contract and the ink was dry at that time, his first match, a week later, was at the beginning of December. So November or December could be correct as to when Ghalleon first started. His run with TKOW was nearly 3 years long, he parted ways with the owners in early November 2006. His record there is sketchy and not really known. He was undefeated at their biggest pay per view, Megabowl, for two years and was hoping for a third when he met the end at the hands of Soulfly. In this brutal match called the Phoenix Pit (2nd only ever), Ghalleon's leg was broken a few times thus he had to give when applied in Soulfly's submission. His over all record is unknown, but only a few of his fed records are in tacked. Although he's not the most decorated wrestler, he's been one of the top people for titles. His current theme song is 'Lucia vs Zophar' by Noriyuki Iwadare. His girlfriend, Samantha Clark (Sammie), has been his valet for nearly his entire career. ---- The Beginning Ghalleon, who's real name is only known by a few people, was born on April 21, 1982. His place of birth is unknown, but it was rumored that it was out west, possibly near the Oregon area. During his childhood, he didn't have many friends and tried to keep to himself at times. He didn't really want to fall in with others and appeared to do things himself, by himself. The only person he ever really worked with was Samantha Clark. Who would latter become his girlfriend. Sometime around 1990, Sammie and her family moved out east around Ohio. During this time. Very little, if anything is known about Ghalleon. Except that his grandfather had passed on and left his family the chateau that he currently lives in as well as an orchard in southern Oregon. Other than that, everything from 1990 to late 2003 is unknown to everyone except Ghalleon himself. Wrestling career TKOW ''The Mystic Overlord'' Ghalleon burst onto the main stream circuit with a gimmick that was known as a 'Mystic Overlord'. The gimmick was dark, but not too dark. He won his first two matches under this gimmick and lost in a battle royal on his third. Some thought that he was gothic, but wasn't near it. This would change shortly after his fourth match, which propelled him into a half-a-year feud with Fatal. ''Death & Destruction'' Shortly after his debut (actually his first match), a mysterious man appeared in the rafters during Ghalleon's first match. This man was known as The Crow. The two where friends and Ghalleon took him in and allowed him to live in his chateau because he had no where else to go. They got a TKOW Tag-Team Titles match in their first match, although they lost, they where proven to be a good team. This team would shortly bring forth something that would endure the coming years, The Crimson Knights. ''The Medieval Knight'' Death and Destruction stood together, while managed by Hector Orlouge and Sammie, they where the base of the stable, The Crimson Knights. During this time, Ghalleon started to shift his gears away from The Mystic Overlord to The Medieval Knight. Some gave him a hard time on sites because of this, but this was one of his better gimmicks. He got some victories in the mid card level, even one in a 6-Pack Challenge that boasted a tough opponent, Gideon. Because of this, this helped boost him into the mid-card level. He got a TV Title shot at this time, but lost the match. ''The Three Month Void'' Soon, May 2004 came and The Crow left TKOW. The Crimson Knights dwindled down to a few and Ghalleon was on his own again. Still with The Medieval Knight gimmick, he continued to float around the mid-card level for a few weeks. Then, in late May, he entered a feud with Soulfly because of his girlfriend, Miranda attacked both The Crow and Ghalleon's girlfriend. Ghalleon wanted revenge and at the pay per view, Ghalleon with Sammie took on Soulfly and Miranda. They lost the match, but gave an impressive shot at the two. Shortly after that he took a break from TKOW, he had a few matches but slowed down himself for a while. He then returned in full force in late August being announced that he was apart of the 2004 King of the Jungle. Phoenix won this match, but during this event, Ghalleon fell off the top of the steel cage along with Karnij. This was just the beginning... ''The Heel Turn'' In September 2004, Ghalleon, along with allies, The Psychos on Wheels (P.O.W), started their rampage through the mid-card. Although The Crimson Knights where in shambles at this time, he was still the leader. Trying to trick the leaders of TKOW, Eric Mitchell and Hardcore Al of the P.O.W where placed in the ring against their ally, Ghalleon and his partner Karnij. The match went well, and the crowd got fired up when the desperate tag was made to Ghalleon. But then the unthinkable happened. Instead of delivering his finnisher the Raganrok to Eric Mitchell, he turned around and kicked Karnij. He then made a "Tag" to Karnij and rolled him into the ring allowing Eric and Al to win. Ghalleon then took a mic and stood over Karnij's body proclaiming that it was only the beginning of things to come. Ghalleon would feud with Karnij going into Halloween Hijinks. The match was a Scaffold match, to build off of what happened at King of the Jungle. The two fought greatly, but it ended in a draw when the two fell from the Scaffold at the same time. During this time, Ghalleon also feuded with Dustin Hughes. This off and on feud covered most of 2004 and a lot of 2005. It mostly started from his heel turn. November came, and Ghalleon started to dominate the upper card. He fought his way to a match with Icarus Evangelion for the TKOW World Title. He came close as well here, but with Icarus's brother, Dustin Hughes as the ref, it ended with Dustin attacking both men with a chair. The next show, Icarus and Ghalleon teamed up to take on Dustin and his partner (who I forget who it was). This was the last show before New Era. At New Era, Ghalleon was placed in the mid card title match, the Custom Title match. The champion, Extreme Killer Phil was defending against both Ghalleon and Hardcore Al. The match was very close with Hardcore Al coming out as a winner. ''The Downward Spiral'' In late January 2005, Ghalleon turned face again. Although it wasn't the same, his second time around was considered by him to be his worst turn yet. He allied himself with Section 8 and started to slip down gradually. Megabowl IV came and he got himself a tag-team victory over The Amazon and her partner. But after that, he was heading down hill. Ghalleon tried other federations like Pure Pain Wrestling (PPW), Unlimited Championship Wrestling (UCW), Syndicate Wrestling & Tradition (SWAT) and eventually Wrestling Online Federation (WOF). At this time TKOW was hit hard with losses but managed to stay open. As things slipped, he had one last ace up his sleeve. ''The Order'' Ghalleon, who helped cause a feud between Southgate brothers Crim and Saphron was now teaming with them and their cousin, Pender. They along with Salazar Tyrenus made what was called The Order. They feuded with Section 8 over the control of TKOW, but Ghalleon was faced with many losses. Then, he won a match and was put into the Prince of Hell match where he nearly won and almost got another World Title match at Megabowl V. The winner, Kid Styles, barely beat Ghalleon by a few seconds. The two went on to feud at the next pay per view, but Kid won there too. This set up the feud with Soulfly. Ghalleon offered him a shot in The Order, a chance to get his power back in the fed, but he refused and Ghalleon ended up laying him out. After a few matches, it was given that Ghalleon and Soulfly needed something as destructive as their feud. T.H Power gave them the second ever Phoenix Pit. This brutal match nearly destroyed both men, but Soulfly came out the winner after making Ghalleon tap out due to a multiple broken leg. During this time, Salazar faded out from The Order and went on his own. Outer Force and Pender separated and formed their own stable, The Southgate Foundation. ''Aftermath'' Ghalleon was rushed to a local hospital for his injuries in that match. After some time, his leg healed, but wasn't ready to return to the ring just yet. He gave a speech about having surgery and left the TKOW ring. It was the last time he was in a TKOW ring. A few weeks later, he turned his papers in and asked to be released from his contract for the time being. He stated that he would be back someday. And thanked them for the time there. FTWO ''The Order joins FTW'' Hot on the heels of his Order in TKOW, Ghalleon brings the group to FTW (minus Pender). From there, they with Lisa and Sammie quickly made a name for themselves. Soon, Ghalleon found himself in the title picture, the FTW Internet Title picture. ''The Order vs The Formation'' On January the 8th, 2006, Ghalleon battled the undefeated FTW Internet Champion, Rick Dushae. The two fought to a great battle, but with the help of Outer Force, Ghalleon won the belt. This started the feud between The Order and The Formation. Both groups battled off some and got an even amount of wins. But near the end of this feud, Ghalleon lost the belt to Rotten Treats during a FTW Internet Championship and WOF Tran-Atlantic Championship merging match. At the pay per view, Ghalleon's Order refused to go to the ring, thus allowing The Formation the win. He later claims that the whole thing was a mind game and that with that, he really won. So he claims.... ''The Rise and Fall of the Advanced One'' Shortly after this, Ghalleon was placed in the FTWO (was FTW, but merged with WOF and made FTWO) Super Cup. He lost in the first round, but after FTW Champion, Troy Poole came out and did a promo, WOF World Champion, Eric Mitchell said why don't he fight Ghalleon. Poole accepted and at the next show, Ghalleon defeated Troy in front of a massive crowd. But Troy wasn't done yet, with the merging match at Patriot Games, the WOF Champion, FTW World Champion and the FTWO Super Cup Winner (Rick Dushae), fought for the unified FTWO World Title. (Troy used his rematch clause to get into the match.) After this match, Ghalleon had thought to be screwed out of his World Title and demanded a rematch. He barged into the Co-GM of FTWO's office and demanded it, which resulted in an almost violent incident. With the other Co-GM's power in effect, Ghalleon and Outer Force where suspended from FTWO. ''The Return'' For a while there after, Outer Force member, Crim had been talking to someone by the name of the "Wiseman". Now no one knew who it was but Crim. After a few segments during FTWO shows leading up to FTWO's biggest pay per view, Apocalypse, the "Wiseman" came out and revealed himself to be Ghalleon. He then lashed out and shot on every champion the company had since his suspension six months earlier. During this shoot, he was stating that he wanted his rematch for the World Title and challenged whoever won the Main Event. Rather it was Rick Dushae, Mathias or the champion Bryant McCoy. Later that night, Troy Poole said that if anyone deserved a shot it was him and said that Ghalleon had to go through him first. On an interview with Ghalleon on FTWO.com, Ghalleon accepted the match with Poole. But a date wasn't stated. Also, after the Trans-Atlantic Title match (Crim vs Micheal Black), Ghalleon celebrated with Outer Force and Lisa stating that The Crimson Knights has been reborn and taken the place of The Order. Career Accomplishments Titles Held *FTW Internet Champion *FTW World Champion Other Info Stables *The Crimson Knights *The Order Some of the people Ghalleon has feuded with *Soulfly *Phoenix (TKOW) *Lynn Brewster *Rick Dushae *Troy Poole *Dustin Hughes *Karnij Theme Songs *''Parallel Universe by the Red Hot Chili Peppers (Late 2003 to Late 2004)'' *''Lucia vs Zophar by Noriyuki Iwadare (Late 2004 - Mid 2005 & Mid 2006 to current)'' *''Mechanical Castle: Magic Emperor Ghaleon by Noriyuki Iwadare (Mid 2005 - Mid 2006)'' *''Let There Be Light by AmIEvil (Apocalypse 2006)'' Finnishers *'Omega Driver'- A powerbomb that's switched quickly into a piledriver. (Very Rarely used, only about 3 times since he debuted it about one-and-a-half years ago) *'Raganrok'- A superkick, more like the kind of Lance Storm's or like when Shawn Micheals does it out of the blue. *'EvanGhalleon'- A sharp angled DDT that's quickly switched into a Guilitine submission hold. Special Notes *Ghalleon was the last and longest reigning FTW Internet Champion before the merging *Ghalleon was also the last FTW World Champion before the merging Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers